1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electromechanical power conversion. More particularly, the disclosure relates to composite stator structures for ironless core motors and generators using Litz wires.
2. SUMMARY
In an aspect of the disclosure, a rotating electromechanical apparatus includes a composite ironless stator coil comprising a plurality of wires, a bobbin arranged to support the Litz wires, and a magnetic rotor arranged with the stator coil, wherein the magnetic field associated with the rotor interacts with the stator coil wires by electromagnetic induction.
In an aspect of the disclosure, a rotating electromechanical apparatus includes a composite ironless stator coil comprising a plurality of wires, a bobbin arranged to support the wires, and a magnetic rotor arranged with the stator coil, wherein the magnetic field associated with the rotor interacts with the stator coil wires by electromagnetic induction.
In an aspect of the disclosure, an ironless stator coil includes a plurality of wires, a planar form arranged as a cylindrical bobbin to support an arrangement of the wires wound around both sides of the planar form, wherein the wire wound planar form is arranged as a cylindrical bobbin, a tape or strand, such as a fiberglass strand, wrapped around either the interior, exterior, or both sides of the wire-wrapped cylinder, and a curable potting material encapsulating the bobbin, the strand and the wires, wherein the potting material, bobbin, strand, and wires form a rigid composite stator structure.
In an aspect of the disclosure, a method of manufacturing an ironless stator coil includes arranging a plurality of Litz wires on a planar form, wherein the Litz wires include braided filaments woven to have a cross-section aspect ratio of width-to-thickness that is greater than one, forming the planar form supporting the Litz wires into a cylindrical bobbin/Litz wire combination on a mandrel, wrapping the cylindrical bobbin/Litz wire combination with a strand or tape, encapsulating the combination with a curable potting material, and curing the potting material to form a rigid composite stator structure.